CS Deathmask Landcruiser
Background With a penchant for super weapons, Emperor Prosek absolutely loved the idea of a landship superheavy tank. Drawing from their Emperor's inspiration of Nazi Germany, engineers used the concept of the Landkreuzer P1000 Ratte to design and build the Death Mask. Firepower and armoured to the extreme it is a moving land ship and fortress with a crew of 20 and the firepower to back up its name. At present there are only 4 in service. Model Type - Deathmask Landcruiser Class - Super Heavy Tank/Landship Crew - 20 MDC By Location Main Body - 3000 Main Turret - 1000 280mm Electromagnetic Cannons (2) - 800ea C-144 Cannon - 120 Rail Cannon Turrets (2) - 300ea C-40 Railguns (4) - 75ea Tracks (6) - 500ea Cranes (2) - 150ea Ladders and Railings (16) - 50ea Comm Antenna (3) - 25ea AR - 19 Armour - Stops up to and including the equivalent of all 90mmm rounds Speed Ground - 50kph Range - effectively unlimited Statistics Height - 11m Length - 35m Width - 14m Ground Clearance - 2m Weight - 1000 tonnes Cargo - Enough food and supplies to sustain the crew for 3 days. Power System - Nuclear x 2 with 20 year life spans Cost - unknown Weapons Weapon Type - 280mm Electromagnetic Cannons (2 in main turret) Primary Purpose - assault Range - 90km indirect, 30km direct Damage - Frag 3d4x10 to a 20m diametre, HE 3d6x10, HEAT 6d6x10 Rate Of Fire - 1 per melee Payload - 12 rounds per gun Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - C-144 Cannon (1 front) Primary Purpose - assault Range - 3600m direct fire, 7200m indirect fire Damage - 2d6x10 per standard HE round, 1d4x10 per frag round to a 10m radius Rate Of Fire - 3 per melee Payload - 60 rounds Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Quad Rail cannon turrets (2) Primary Purpose - anti aircraft Range - 1200m Damage - 4d6x10 per quad blast armour piercing Rate Of Fire - bursts equal to gunners attacks. Use gatling gun burst rules Payload - 400 rounds per turret Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - C-40R Railguns (4, manned by armoured troops, typically in CA-6EX exoskeletal armour) Primary Purpose - anti-infantry Range - 1800m Damage - 3d6 per round armour piercing Rate Of Fire - bursts equal to gunners attacks, use gatling gun burst rules Payload - 4000 rounds each Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Surface to Air Missile Launchers (2, mounted within the main body) Primary Purpose - anti-aircraft Range - varies with Missile type Damage - varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - Volleys of 1-6 Payload - 24 missiles per launcher (HE, AP, or Heavy HE) Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Mini Missile Launchers (4, 2 main turret, 2 main body) Primary Purpose - anti-armour Range - varies with missile type Damage - varies with missile type Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-12 Payload - 48 mini missiles Bonuses - +2 strike Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air purification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 4 weeks if necessary, computer controlled independent oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 12 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 400 degrees centigrade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, plasma and magical fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify and track upto 96 targets simultaneously to a range of 50 miles (80km) for airborne targets and 15 miles (24km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 40 miles. Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 40 miles (64km). Can target up to 12 targets at once. Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 600 miles (960km) that can be boosted if proper signal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 15 miles (24km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 90 decibels. External Audio Pick-up system - Sound amplification listening systems that can pick up a whisper at a range of 400 feet (130m) away and louder sounds at longer distances) Spotlights - One or two high intensity spotlights that can shine on objects upto 600 feet (180m) away. Self destruct System - Systems that destroys the unit and all of its internal components. Blast is relatively contained however to a radius of 30 feet doing 3d6x10md to anything within the radius. Also a 75% chance the nuclear power supply is leaking radiation. Voice Actuated locking System - Units hatch is locked by a voice actuated system that is programmed to a specific voice (upto 8 can be programmed at once) that must recite a 8 digit access code. There is a manual over-ride keypad in case of systems failure. Advanced optics system - Thermo-imaging, infrared, ultraviolet, nightvision, video recording (upto 24 hours of video storage), telescopic (x16 magnification) out to a range of 2000ft (600m) Infrared Spotlights - used to scan teh area without giving its position away like regular spotlights out to a range of 600ft (150m). Can only be seen by those beings and systems that detect infrared emissions. Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. References Used Wikipedia Rifts RPG